Timeline
'''A Historical Timeline of the Magical Land of Equestria''' ''In the 19th year of the reign of Harmony 1256 AD came the Sundering. Great magical storms wracked our fair land, and in the chaos, our rulers gave their mortal forms to save us from the destructive energies raining from above. As we mourned their passing, and enshrined them as the gods they were, we began to rebuild. Herein lays the histories of the Land of Equestria, post-Sundering:'' '''In the year 1257 After Discord, it is written that...''' ... there is an incursion by the Griffon Hegemony into Cloudsdale. The defenders are still reeling from the magic storms, and are easily driven out '''In the year 1258, it is written that... '''… Prince Blueblood dies heirless. The Parliament elects Lord Sungleam as Regent of Equestria '''In the year 1259, it is written that... '''… the Archbishop of Harmony dies before a successor could be named '''In the year 1260, it is written that... '''… the Church of Harmony falls to infighting, splitting into the Church of the Sun and the Church of the Moon '''In the year 1261, it is written that... '''… a terrible flood occurs, nearly destroying the city of Manehattan. The Merchant’s Guild, headed by the Rich family, step in and begin rebuilding '''In the year 1262, it is written that... '''… Equestrian forces take back Cloudsdale from the occupying Griffon army '''In the year 1263, it is written that... '''… the Zebra/Equestrian trade treaty is broken, leading to border conflicts near Fillydelphia '''In the year 1264, it is written that... '''… the Ascension of Fluttershy occurs (The Miracle at Broken Bough) '''In the year 1265, it is written that... '''… Equestrian forces, under the command of General Ironsight, begin a campaign into Zebra lands to “show those striped bastards what it means to defy Equestria” '''In the year 1266, it is written that... '''… a terrible famine sweeps the land '''In the year 1267, it is written that... '''… the terrible famine is brought to an end by the Ascension of Applejack (The Feast at Sweet Apple Acres) '''In the year 1268, it is written that... '''… Fancy Pants, a renowned Canterlot noble, dies heirless '''In the year 1269, it is written that... '''… The gathered Churches of the Sun, the Moon, and Fluttershy meet in Canterlot and form the Conclave of Harmony. '''In the year 1270, it is written that... '''… a band of Tainted raiders assault trade routes near the Everfree Forest; a circle of druids is blamed '''In the year 1271, it is written that... '''… The Church of the Sun uncovers the first infernomancers; the Conclave declares all extraplanar beings Anathema '''In the year 1272, it is written that... '''… the fragile truce with the Griffon Hegemony is broken; Griffons assault Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus '''In the year 1273, it is written that... '''… there is an advance in airship technology, allowing the military might of Equestria to meet griffon forces head-on in Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus '''In the year 1274, it is written that... '''..there is an outbreak of Feathered Influenza, an epidemic with an infection rate of 41% - 50% and a mortality rate of 20% - 29%, that is eventually cured by the newly-formed Church of Fluttershy working hoof-in-hoof with the Arcane Sciences Guild '''In the year 1275, it is written that... '''… the raiders in the Everfree Forest wage a campaign of terror against Fillydelphia and its outlying holdings. They have taken the name “Blackhoof”, after their leader, a Tainted charismatic zebra druid '''In the year 1276, it is written that... '''… the dual threat of the Blackhoof Raiders and the mysterious ailment known as the Taint force the Everfree Forest to be abandoned by citizens of Equestria. Due to its proximity to the Everfree, Ponyville becomes home to a chapter of the Arcane Sciences Guild '''In the year 1277, it is written that... '''… Heartmind, curator of the Temple of Kindness, closes the Gallery of Kindness for one day. '''In the year 1278, it is written that... '''… the Arcane Sciences Guild unveils the arquebus, the first firearm in Equestria. Development in this field progresses rapidly '''In the year 1279, it is written that... '''… the budding Church of Applejack is denounced by the Conclave, until a cleric of Applejack steps forth to prove Her Ascension. Shortly after, the Element of Honesty is enshrined in the newly-built Temple of Applejack in the Conclave '''In the year 1280, it is written that... '''… the Conclave’s Cardinal is revealed to serve Nightmare Moon at the Great Eclipse. He escapes justice, and the name of the Conclave is ruined '''In the year 1281, it is written that... '''… Striking back after the Raiders expand their attacks into zebra territory, the zebras begin to make in-roads into the Everfree '''In the year 1282, it is written that... '''… the Blackhoof Raiders, having subjugated most of the other bandit groups and now calling themselves the Army of the True Queen, take Whitetail Wood; reports from the Arcane Sciences Guild say that the Taint does not follow them '''In the year 1283, it is written that... '''… Filthy Rich, master of the Barnyard Bargains empire and chair of the Merchant’s Guild, dies; his daughter, Diamond Tiara takes control of her family and consolidates its power base in Manehattan '''In the year 1284, it is written that... '''… Silver Crown, mayor of Manehattan, dies unexpectedly; his daughter, Silver Spoon, turns to her fillyhood friend, Diamond Tiara for support '''In the year 1285, it is written that... '''… Fillydelphia comes under attack by the Army of the True Queen. Before order is restored, the Temple of Luna is burned to the ground and desecrated. Cultists of Nightmare Moon choose this spot to worship the Night Eternal '''In the year 1286, it is written that... '''… a terrible earthquake collapses the diamond dog tunnels near Ponyville. Thousands are trapped beneath the violently heaving rock. Despite decades of peace with the diamond dog tribes, the Regent is unwilling to send the help the dogs so desperately need. Disgusted by the Regent, Rarity digs into her own coffers and tries to hire experienced rescue workers to bring aid to the struggling dogs. However, the funds are never paid; Rarity arrives alone to the disaster area. She single-hoofedly rescues the diamond dogs by sacrificing herself to pull the gem-studded infrastructure of the caves to the surface. As her weary form drops from the strain, she Ascends as the Chosen of Generosity (The Miracle of the Mines) '''In the year 1287, it is written that... '''… Sweetie Belle, noted meistersinger of Manehattan is almost killed by an assassin claiming to be working for the True Queen. In response, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo form the Equestrian Crusade, an order of free knights dedicated to rooting out corruption and protecting the ideals of Harmony '''In the year 1288, it is written that... '''…the first new moon of this year lasts seven days; nopony knows why. '''In the year 1289, it is written that... '''… the Regent of Canterlot decrees that the influx of diamond dog refugees, and the seizing of Whitetail Wood by the Army of the True Queen in 1282, have placed Canterlot in a dangerous position; he dissolves the Parliament in Canterlot and declares Canterlot to be a sovereign city-state, separate from Equestria as a whole. Emboldened by this move, Mayor Tunnelwright declares Manehattan a similarly sovereign city-state. Fillydelphia, Cloudsdale, and Ponyville are left to the timberwolves. '''In the year 1290, it is written that... '''… Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus relocate to southern Equestria, and form the Sky Republic. The Griffon Hegemony offers a treaty of mutual protection and trade. '''In the year 1291, it is written that... '''… Fillydelphia, on the rocks after three years of forced isolation, finally gets its hooves on the ground; it retakes its former holdings from the Army of the True Queen, and declares itself free of outside influences. '''In the year 1292, it is written that... '''… from within the Everfree Forest, a circle of Tainted druids bring the forest itself to bear against the Army of the True Queen, forcing them out of their strongholds in the Everfree '''In the year 1293, it is written that... '''… the newly-elected Cardinal of the Church of the Sun is found murdered in his chambers. Written in his blood is the word “Adamant”. '''In the year 1294, it is written that... '''… the body of the Tainted druid called Blackhoof is found nailed to the gates of Ponyville; a silver arrow has pierced his heart. The Army of the True Queen begins to collapse in the ensuing power vacuum '''In the year 1295, it is written that... '''… the peasantry of Equestria rise up under the banner of Harmony, attempting to return Equestria to the values of the past. However, it falls apart when it's leader is discovered to be Tainted by the Knights of Harmony '''In the year 1296, it is written that... '''... after years of amiable trade, the zebra tribes retake the Equestrian settlements in the Badlands '''In the year 1297, it is written that... '''… the Arcane Sciences Guild splits into two groups, (the Ordinum Novum and Ordinum Aurora,) after the disastrous unveiling of a prototype Purifying Orb at the Guild’s New World Fair in the neutral city of Stalliongrad; instead of cleansing Taint, it amplifies it, corrupting innocent ponies and twisting those already Tainted into new and horrifying forms. It is only through the supreme effort of the Archmagister of the Guild, Twilight Sparkle, that the Taint doesn’t consume Stalliongrad entirely. Twilight Sparkle Ascends (The Miracle in the Fog) '''In the year 1298, it is written that... '''… an avalanche devastates the city-state of Canterlot. The only nearby group able to lend aid is the floating Pegasus City of Las Pegasus. Defying their treaty with the Griffon Hegemony, the cloudmakers engineer a way to rescue the former capital of Equestria from certain destruction '''In the year 1299, it is written that... '''… Hegemony armies are sighted near Pegasi strongholds all over Equestria; the Hegemony issues a decree severing ties with the pegasi and attack. Airships from Canterlot, Fillydelphia and Stalliongrad appear to lend aid to the floundering pegasi. Later that year, Rainbow Dash gives her life for Ponyville and Ascends, (The Last Rainboom) '''In the year 1300, it is written that... '''... there is an epidemic of trotting fever, a disease with an infection rate of 2% - 5% and a mortality rate of 30% - 39%. No cure is forthcoming; the Church of Fluttershy and the Ordinum Aurora are powerless to stop it; it burns a swath through Equestria, and disappears '''In the year 1301, it is written that... '''… the various bandit legions that had once been the powerful Army of the True Queen, after being devastated by the epidemic the previous year, are easily pushed out of Whitetail Wood and into the Badlands by a unified force of Fillydelphian troops and a division of Appleloosan Rangers '''In the year 1302, it is written that... '''... trade routes between Stalliongrad and Manehattan are disrupted by raiders led by griffons. the Hegemony denounces these "renegades" '''In the year 1303, it is written that... '''... raiders try to bring the Army back by hitting Fillydelphia's trade routes. They fall apart after a group of heroes pick their leadership apart. By year's end, the New Army is but a memory. '''In the year 1304, it is written that... '''... the jungles of the Badlands become a battlefield; Equestrian forces struggle to keep their villages, zebras try to force all non-zebras out of their homeland, and the Hegemony tries to annex it for farmland '''In the year 1305, it is written that... '''... Pinkie Pie vanishes. The Element of Laughter is found enshrined in what was once Sugarcube Corner, but is now part of the Ordinum Aurora branch of the Ponyville Arcane Sciences Guild chapter house. It is accompanied by a simple plaque which reads, "For Future Parties. May You Find Laughter, For I Have None Left" '''In the year 1306, it is written that... '''... the Equestrian Crusaders suffer a major blow, as their leadership vanishes overnight; in an attempt to find them, and to maintain their watch against infernomancer infiltration, they reach out to Silver Spoon's branch of the Merchant's Guild. ''So it is written...'' Credit to the Magus for [http://www.fantasist.net/cgi-bin/timeline.cgi his amazing generator!]